


a walk of destiny

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: miraculous one-shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Ending, Early Mornings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Might turn into more, Morning walks, Paris (City), Strangers to Lovers, Trocadero, Yin Yang - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, days of waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: "Adrien had reached for a pair of sweatpants and tennis shoes preparing to go on his morning run. Today felt different. Exciting. Change was certainly in the air. "ora morning walk turns into a destiny meeting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: miraculous one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	a walk of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a comment I read on instagram and it was just too cute not to write about.
> 
> also, now I write miraculous fan fiction haha
> 
> enjoy :)

_Day 1_

The sun was smiling on the earth as the clouds rolled back and the moon set. Adrien rolled out of bed, hair wild and sticking up in many directions. He turned his alarm off and set his feet on the cold industrial concrete flooring. Plagg, his mangy black lab barked in demand of food.

“Okay,” he chuckled, “Just give me a second bud.”

He stumbled towards the bathroom and swiftly brushed his hair back. The model squeezed toothpaste on the blue toothbrush and wet it before putting it in his mouth. He spit out the toothpaste after brushing thoroughly and smiled at his reflection. He swore he saw a cartoonish glint in his teeth.

The man walked to the oversized kitchen, which he never used, and poured dog food into Plagg’s bowl. The pitter patter of feet and that signature sound of his collar announced his pet’s presence. As Plagg scarfed down the food, Adrien opened his large closet and scanned the racks.

“Aha,” he said to no one in particular. Adrien had reached for a pair of sweatpants and tennis shoes preparing to go on his morning run. Today felt different. _Exciting._ Change was certainly in the air.

Adrien walked over to the coat rack by his front door and grabbed the worn, red leash hung by its loop. Plagg practically leaped over the leather couch when he saw his owner pick up his daily release. The model clipped the leash on Plagg and pressed his earphones into each ear. After choosing an upbeat playlist and slipping his phone in his pocket he was off.

A quick elevator ride down to the first floor of his apartment building, La Réserve, led him to the front doors which he promptly jogged out, Plagg in tow. His normal jogging route was straight around and down the Trocadero and its gardens. He would then turn the _Avenue de New York_ , turn left on _Avenue Albert de Mun_ , make another left on _Avenue du Président Wilson_ before reaching his apartment again. He was growing tired of the route and constant left turns so in a quick decision Adrien jogged away from the Seine. He huffed and puffed around the block with a happy Plagg trotting in the background.

The last crosswalk was the only one that he had to stop and wait for the white walk symbol to appear. Sweat dripped down his spine and wetted his hair. Distracted, he barely felt the tap of a finger on his bare back. The man flipped around and set his eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

With eyes blue as the sea and hair cascading down her back, Adrien could barely breathe. Light freckles dotted her nose and upper cheeks as her blush pink lip bit down on the other. He had an urge to cup his palms gently to her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

“-cuse me, may I pet your dog?”

Adrien jumped out of his daydream and shook his head in response.

The stunning blunette bent down to Plagg’s eye level and placed her hand up to his nose. He sniffed it nonchalantly and pressed his head into her palm, begging to be pet. A melodious giggle left her being and Adrien swore his heartbeat stopped then and there. As she looked up at him he couldn’t help but grin. Who was this woman and why did it take this long for him to meet her?

She stood up and waved a goodbye. The stoplight had turned red allowing her to jog across the street.

“Wait!” he called, but she was out of sight. “I never got your name.”

Plagg gave him a disheartened look and Adrien shrugged. “If it’s fate, buddy, we will meet again.”

* * *

_Day 54_

Fifty-three days later Adrien awoke no different than he has every day since he met his match. Other than the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about her. _Her._ Adrien longed to run his hands through the tangles of her dark curls. He begged to see her bluebell eyes again. But more than anything, he would die a happy man to see her smile. The smile that could bring him to his knees. Adrien had jogged the same route for fifty-four days. All in pursuit of seeing the girl who rocked his world for only a moment more.

Maybe it was a pipe dream, that he felt destined to be with a girl he had only met in passing. However, not a day goes by that Adrien Agreste didn’t think about this heavenly goddess. Once again, he attached the leash to Plagg and jogged up the familiar street hoping that maybe, _just maybe,_ he could glance upon the woman of his dreams.

The man searched far and wide, looking down alleys and up balconies. But it was not to be.

* * *

_Day 172_

On the one hundred and seventy first day since meeting his blue-eyed match Adrien gave up. He had grown tired of the route and was growing more and more downtrodden as the days passed. With a sigh, he went about his morning routine and sluggishly walked Plagg to the exit of his apartment. Adrien went left instead of his usual right.

He ran around the roundabout and slowed down to a jog when he reached the stairs. He had an inkling of hope that stirred in his heart. A hope that had been lost for months. Adrien sat down on the ledge of one of the many spluttering fountains and gazed at the sun rising to mid height of the Eiffel tower, illuminating all of its surroundings in a pinkish hue. His field of sight was interrupted by a vision itself, seemingly glowing. Adrien’s mouth opened in shock and his palms grew sweaty. A girl-no _woman_ stood before him, with sunning bluebell eyes and marvelous starry night hair.

It was _her._

“Adrien? Adrien Agreste?” a siren-like voice asked.

“Y-ye-yup, yeah t-that’s me.”

“Oh thank goodness,” she sighed in relief, “I had hope to see you again. I wanted to see you but I didn’t know how to contact you, and so I walked the trocadero every morning in hope that you would be here and well until today I thought you had disappeared and now I’m rambling so-”

She blushed.

He cried of happiness.

_Internally, of course._

“I uh, well, I had hoped that-,” he shook his head in embarrassment. The woman sat beside him and took his hand, urging him to continue.

“What’s your name?” he barely was able to get out. Something about this girl made him stutter and cause butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

She squeezed his hand and bit her lip in a smile, “Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 _Marinette_ , he breathed. A name only to be whispered in prayers. A perfect name for a charismatic woman. Adrien grinned so large he swore his teeth would fall out. Plagg rested his head on Marinette’s leg.

“I know this may sound wild, but, would you like to go out with me, on a date?” Adrien sheepishly asked while using his other hand to rub his neck.

Two soon to be lovers sat in a harmony of souls that is uncomprehended by most. Some may call it fate, others chance, but the yin and yang know its _destiny._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on insta @marinetteblogg and on Tumblr @writingnette


End file.
